Undercover
by awal216
Summary: There is a terrorist threat on New York City, so the US government puts their two best men on it: Detective Danny Reagan and Jack Bauer. Will they prevent the attack? Will they survive? Well don't just sit there, find out!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, this is my first ever crossover. Before I begin, a note: WHY HAS NO ONE DONE THIS YET?! Jack and Danny are just meant to be friends, between the attitude and the fact that they both protect the law, but don't entirely follow it when they think the situation warrants. Anyway, **

**Song: Suggestions?**

**Disclaimer: I very clearly do not own Blue Bloods or 24.**

**Hope y'all enjoy!**

* * *

"Reagan."

"Danny?" Commissioner Reagan answered his eldest child, "Can you meet me in 1PP?"

"Sure Dad, what's up?"

"I'll tell you in person, but just you. Biaz doesn't need to get involved.

Danny knew better than to question the seriousness of his father's tone, "Okay, see you in 5."

* * *

Jack Bauer hopped into the car with Chloe O'Brian as she began briefing him on what was going on.

"We are going to 1PP to meet with Police Commissioner Reagan where he will introduce you to the man you will be on the joint operation with. He will explain the details of the threat, as all we know is that there are a group of terrorists planning an attack on the city of New York."

"How does the NYPD Commissioner know more about a terrorist attack than the FBI?"

"He has a couple of undercovers on the inside."

Jack nodded and stayed silent for the rest of the fairly short ride.

* * *

Danny rolled up to the front of the familiar building of 1PP, his father's office. In front of him was a black Toyota that he didn't recognize** (Jack's car)**, but thought little of it. Exiting his unmarked police car, he began to walk towards the door of the all-to-familiar building that his father and boss worked in.

Detective Baker let the seasoned Detective in the moment he was in her line of vision, nodding to him as he passed by her. He returned the nod and stepped into the Commissioner's office. He was met with the sight of another man and a woman, both of whom looked experienced to the retired Marine's trained eye.

The woman introduced herself as Chloe O'Brian and the man as Jack Bauer. Once Danny introduced himself, Frank got down to business. Abigail Baker came in with three blue folders and handed to each of those present with the exception of Commissioner Reagan, as he already had one.

Frank began to speak, "As you can probably already tell, this will be a joint operation between the FBI and the NYPD. There is a terrorist threat of a group of people who intend to spread out across New York City as human time bombs in about a week, 8 days to be exact. We want you two, Jack and Danny, to go in as undercovers and see if you can figure the details that haven't been picked up through online chatter, such as the whos and wheres of this attack. Your new names and backgrounds are in your respective folders and you leave tomorrow at 10:00 am sharp. Good luck."

The two men nodded and headed towards the door to study their new aliases.

"Danny," his father's voice caused him to pause and turn around as Baker closed the door to allow them some privacy. "Please be careful, I picked you because, A: You have experience and would know what you are doing, but mostly because you are the best we've got. But as a father, I want you out of the way of danger. Just, be careful."

Danny was touched by his dad's concern, so he smiled and said, "Sure thing dad, I'll see you for Sunday dinner later," and exited the office.

Frank didn't know why, but he had a bad feeling about the week to come, no matter how much he knew it was necessary...

* * *

**A/N: I know there isn't much action, but it is the first chapter. Hope you liked it! Also, a note: I have seen all the views on my last fanfiction, but I don't have many reviews as of yet. I accept PMs and Guest reviews, I fact, I love them! Anywho, school is starting up again tomorrow, so I will try to update as often as I can, but I may not be able to do it every day, like last time.**

**Who reads these? Well thank you if you put up with my mindless babbling, and R&amp;R!**

**-Awal**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**** Um, hi? Okay, so this took a lot longer than expected and I'm sorry! I really am! Writer's block is a pain in the apricot, plus, I left the journal with this chapter at school, ugh. Also, I've seen plenty of views, but how about **_**comments**_**? The review button isn't going to eat you. I hope. XD While this isn't the most eventful chapter in the world, I hope you enjoy it.**

**Dedication:** _**bsoccer18**_**, you are incredible! My first review on this story! I love you! XD**

**Disclaimer:**** I really see no need for these, I mean; I am very obviously not the mastermind who created Blue Bloods or 24 (though I did create Agent S.). To the people who did, I salute you!**

**Song:**** I really have no idea, I'm open to suggestions. I'm listening to **_**If Today Was Your Last Day **_**by Nickelback right now if that works? I don't know.**

**Okay, if you were even bothering to read this, we can finally get to the story.**

* * *

_Frank didn't know why, but he had a bad feeling about the week to come, no matter how much he knew it was necessary._

* * *

Jack pulled on his new leather jacket over a t-shirt. His new name was Abbas Afzal, and he was an immigrant from Iraq who lost his family at 24 to the war with the Americans. He and his brother wanted revenge. Jack, _Abbas,_ put his com in his ear and headed out.

* * *

Danny kissed Linda on the cheek as he stepped into the kitchen. He was wearing a dark t-shirt under a windbreaker. He was now Dilawar Afzal, brother of Abbas, or Jack. He hugged his boys for the last time that week, kissed his beloved wife and entered his car, ready to go.

* * *

Frank looked on through the large window in his office when Detective Baker opened the door for CTU agent O'Brian, who came in with her laptop to oversee the mission along with Frank. They set it up on Frank's enormous desk and called Agent S. to tell him that they were ready to send the guys in.

* * *

"_We're ready."_

Agent S. turned around in his seat to address the now Afzal brothers.

"We're ready to send you in. We will be able to hear and see everything that is going on around you. If there is any trouble, we'll know about it. Two cars will be outside your location 24/7. Learn what you can and be careful. Good luck."

With that, the two men hopped out of the car and walked the one or two blocks to the apartment that was these terrorists' headquarters. Abbas rang the bell.

"_Who is it?"_ asked a man on the other side.

"Abbas and Dilawar Afzal," Dilawar answered. **(A/N: If you're confused, Abbas is Jack and Dilawar is Danny.)**

There was a moment of silence as though the man was asking someone else something before, "Apartment B13," and the door was unlocked for the slightly nervous men to enter the building of hostiles.

Dilawar paused at the door and took a deep, steadying breath. He needed to relax, but for some reason his instinct told him not to.

* * *

**A/N: Not very long, I know. Some action will come soon though, maybe next chapter? Promise. Finally, where are my reviews?! Please tell me what you think! I accept critique, guest reviews, even flames! But I need to know, am I any good? Anyway, R&amp;R!**

**-Awal**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**** Hi guys. It's been a while. Don't know if your happy to see me or not *cough* review *cough*, excuse me, but here I am! Sorry it took so long, but summer is crazier than the school year for me and I've had some major writer's block. :P**

**Dedication: **_**Maverick500, **_**thank you for being my second reviewer!**

**Song: **_**I Will Not Bow**_** by Breaking Benjamin (what I'm listening to)**

**Disclaimer:**** *looks off camera* Do I have to? *someone else says something* Fine. *grumpily* I do **_**not**_** own Blue Bloods or 24. *looks off again* Can I have ice cream now? **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_He needed to relax, but for some reason his instinct told him not to._

* * *

It had been three days and the Afzal brothers had learned a lot: It was only the group they were undercover with that intended to hold an attack on NYC and that they met on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Fridays in an abandoned apartment was going out on Saturday, at different times throughout the city.

While the guys knew all this, they had no clue who was heading up this whole escapade. The group was meeting today. They only had 3 days before the hit went out and the group was meeting to figure out last minute details like who was carrying which bomb and to where. Abbas and Dilawar were hoping to meet the 'man behind the mask' today.

* * *

_**?**_

He couldn't believe it! It was all coming together so perfectly! He just hoped those idiots didn't screw it up.

* * *

Dilawar and Abbas entered the dark sedan with some of the other men. They were driving to the apartment building they usually went to for these weekly meetings, when they hit a detour. The driver turned into a tunnel. Unfortunately, the tunnel short-circuited the Afzals' coms, forcing them to go dark as other sedans cut off the ghost.

Their reaction was immediate. A normal tunnel never would have interfered with the high-tech coms, but a hacker could, and those had to be hired. Both of the undercovers tensed in preparation for a fight, but it was too late – the men with them in the van were upon them in seconds. Within the span of a minute, both seasoned men had been restrained and gagged with duct tape and zip ties respectively.

_I knew I should have listened to my gut…_

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Some action!**

**Crowd: **_**Finally.**_

**Me: *sticks tongue out***

**Sorry it's short and that it took so long, but I have a terrible case of writer's block. I'm gonna try to update again later today, but no promises. **

**Anywho how was it? R&amp;R!**


End file.
